Benutzer Diskussion:XChisuka
Hi, Glee Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Turk Turklten (Diskussion) 16:30, 8. Mär. 2011 hey ;) des is ja großartig :D oh des wird soooo toll ^^ und wenn dann auch noch Blaine auf die Mc Kinley kommt wirds genial :D aber ich muss ganz sicher weinen wenn Kurt die Warblers verlässt ... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das er weinen muss ! ohja da hast du recht .. er ist wie ich ;) - ja des sagt man so :D ich denke deshalb mag ich ihn auch nochmehr denke ich :D ich hoffe ja so es ist vll ein song von bruno mars .. oder einer der etwas neuer ist =) ich kanns kaum abwarten bis die beiden wieder vereint sind XD bohh jaaaaa ! hab ich glatt vergessen ! der kann ja nicht einfach so gehen ohne sich zu verabschieden XD ohuuu des wär süüüßß ;D AUF KEINEN FALL WERDEN DIE GETRENNT! da werden die einschaltquoten bestimmt um 50% fallen .. ich meine JEDER LIEBT KLAINE <3 die gehören sowas von zusammen ^^ VLL ma ein kliiiitzekleiner streit ... aber dann müssen sie sich auch gleich wieder vertragen .. ich kanns echt nich sehen wenn leute weinen .. ich MUSS einfach dann immer mitweinen .. kann nix dagegen tun ! :D klingt total bescheuert XD ich frag mich ob die dann auch ma so ne szene machen wo die beiden rumknutschen ... wäre mal was interressantes und anderes .. nicht immer nur mädel und junge ! ja das klingt iwie ein wenig komisch XD JAHhh endlich jemand der mich versteht:D und der das NICHT komisch findet :D bohh ja das is ja wirklich voll das drama -.-' erst finn und quinn .. dan finn und rachel .. dann WIEDER finn und quinn .. und in der leten folge bin ich echt verwirrt gewesen .. da hats den anschein gehabt das finn DOCH noch was von rachel will ! echt mal ! man kanns auch übertreiben !!! ja rachel .. die is so ne sache für sich .. ich fands echt voll toll das sie und kurt freunde geworden sind und sie sich auch für ihn eingesetzt hat als er von karofsky terrorisiert wurde .. aber dann hat sie ja den blaine geküsst und ich dachte schon so : OH NE?!! kann ja jetz nich wahr sein! grade als ich sie angefangen habe zu mögen, zerstört sie alles und schnappt kurt seinen zufünftigen boyfriend weg !!! blaine war sich ja nichtmal sicher ob er überhaupt schwul ist .. ehy ne des ging gaarnet !! jaa und finn .. ich meine der is wirklich nicht grad der hotteste .. ( es übertrift soweiso keiner Chris und DarrenXD - HOT HOT HOT !) .. und der is nichtma schlau ! jaa EINMAL auf der party konnte man die normalen sachen von blaine sehen ... ein glück hab ich in englisch nicht geschlafen sodass ich jetz wirklich den vorteil habe die folgen schon auf englisch anzuschauen zu können XD und zum glüüück gibts ja auch websiten die die englischen folgen hochladen sonst wär ich aufgeschmissen! - jahh Mr. Fake-blond (sam) und Mr. ich-schlag-einfach-mal-so-zu-weil-er-schwul-ist (dave karofsky) SIND TOTAL NICHT kurts typ ! und den dave kann er ja sowieso nicht leiden ! und sam ist nicht schwul ALSO! jaaaa du hast total recht ! der hat blaine verdient ... ich meine er hat 10 (!!!) folgen warten müssen bis blaine endlich gemerkt hat das er auch auf ihn steht ! und das er solange nicht aufgegeben hat und auch immer wieder versucht hat blaine für sich zu gewinnen und zu beeindrucken is echt bewundernswert !! ICH hätte da schonlange aufgegeben !!! ehyy echt WENN ders wagen sollte DIE AUSEINANDER ZU BRINGEN dann -- schau ich kein glee mehr !!!! ganz recht - KLAINE 4EVER <3333 ja du hast so recht ! des macht man einfach nicht .. mit dem schwarm seines besten freundes auszugehen!!!! PHH!! JHAAAA wär so süüß gewesen wenn kurt seinen ersten kuss von blaine bekommen hätte *.* IM WHRILPOOL - ich meine da muss man schon nen IQ von 10 haben das der des glaubt !! jaaa üübelst sexy .. verstehe garnicht wieso er sagt er sieht nich sexy aus (in der letzten folge) haste mal ihn bei "push it" gesehen? des war doch übel sexyyyyy <3 HAHA des wär DER HAMMER :D und beide werden dann voll rot & dann kommt wieder son süßer spruch von kurt wie der nachm kuss (: ich dachte das tun wir schon XD) jaaaa die deutsche synchronstimme is bissle ... seltsam .. ich meine man muss es ja nicht übertreiben ! wir haben alle kapiert das er schwul ist ( und die meisten finden tdm hammer <3) da muss man nicht auch noch so ne hohe stimme für ihn wählen ! die passt ÜBERHAUPT NICHT zu ihm -.- !! die englischen stimmen bin ich eh gewohnt ... DES IS SOO EINE HAMMER GEILE STIMME ^^ *--------* ABER SICHER ! DER UND SCHWUL:D hahah - bin sooooooooo froh das er NICHT kurts BF geworden ist ! OMGG und der dave?!?! is ja ma ein riesengroßes ARSCHLOCH! und neeeee bestimmt nicht gutes !! nichtmal TIIIEF in sich drinne! jaa klar DRAMA XD gehört einfach dazu .. ma n kleiner streit ... is ja okay !! eben die sollen zusammenbleiben oderes gibtn haufen beschwerdebriefe an den ryan murphy ! EBEN! ohne KLAINE kann ich mir glee nichtmehr vorstellen und dann wärs auch kein richtiges glee mehr ! da würde immer was fehlen :/ hmm XD vll wer weiß :D am besten wärs ja wenn wieder so ne party wär und diesesmal kurt betrunken wär ( so wie in der 5 folge der 1 staffel XD wo der auf emmas schuhe kotzen musste XD) und der blaine dann ihn nach hause fahren muss un die dann im bett landen oder so;D wir haben ECHT schmutzige gedanken:D aber des is lustig XD OH ODER aufm prom .. die gehn ja da zusamen hin .. und dann bissle trinken un dann werden wir ma sehen was passiert :D aber weißte wo ich mich halber totgelacht hatte? in der folge wo rachels party war und kurt den blaine mit zu sich nach hause genommen hatte .. und dann kam der burt am nächsten morgen in kurts zimmer & der blaine schreckt ausm schlaf hoch und fragt : wo bin ich XD? ich konnt nemma :D die hatten alle drei so ein verpeiltes gesicht ;D zuuu geil war des XD und kurt's komentare immer XD --> ich bin so deppressiv ich trage das outfit schon zum zweiten mal diese woche <-- zuuuu geillllllllllllXD und dann immer die HAMMER gesichtsaudrücke dazu ^^ ich lieb den so <3 & den blaine natürlich auch xd ganz genau ! schon von anfang an sexy und wirds auch immer sein ;) JAA soo hamma :D ich hätt den abgeknutscht des glaubst du nicht XD jaa er hats wirklich verdient glücklich zu sein ! und vorallem einen freund zu haben ! na ich bin nicht so ganz sicher ob blaine es schon gemacht hat .. er hat ja mal zu kurt i had never been anyones boyfriend before ''(naja jedenfalls so ähnlichXD) ... aber bei kurt is klar das er nochnie sex hatte .. sonst hätte sein dad ja schon viel früher "das gespräch" mit ihm gehabt na dann frag mal mich XD ich tue seit 2 wochen nichts anderes als mir die schönsten szenen von klaine reinzuziehen und mich darüber freuen das es noch ne 3 staffel gibt XD ich auuuuuch! nur ich wusste schon vorher das sie nicht mit einander geschlafen hatten weil ich so DOOF war und mir hier kurts seite angeschaut habe XD da stand ja das sies nicht gemacht haben ! ohjaa der spruch war schon klasse ^^ ich musste erst überlegen was er damit sagen wollte :D warte ! POWERRANGERS?? ich hab nen spruch von meinem lieblingschara verpasst!!! OMG ! wie ging der denn '"But those two really like each other, I can tell you that."' <-- OHHJAA des können wir sehn :D und des wird auch für immer so bleibn !! ach im englischen bin ich garnich angemeldet glaub ich .. ich schau da nur ma so ab un zu vorbei wenn ich wissen will wies weitergeht ... & wenn ich grad langeweile hab XD sag ma wie kommt den dein online-name zustande? XChisuka - schon ziemlich einfallsreich muss ich sagen ! .. wenn man den ma mit meinem vergleicht XD also ich VERSUCHE ja auch ma von anderen paaren zu reden .. aber iwieeee ( & ich weiß nicht wie) komm ich immer auf Klaine zurück XD is wie ein fluch ^^ aber puck und lauren sin ja süüß :D .. aber ihre deutsche stimme klingt nicht wirklich wie sie .. sie kam ja gestern schon in der folge kurz vor ! OMGGG schick mir doch pls pls pls des video .. also den link zu der vorschau !!!!!! ich steeeerbe wenn ich die nich sehe !!!!!! BOHHH die freaks sollen die fresse halten !!!! die habn sowas von kein plan !!! als wäre ein regessieur so BLÖD und würde sie gleich nach einer folge wieder trennen !?!?! XD DUMM, EINFACH DUMM!! & als würde kurt seine gefühle einfach so ändern !!! NIIIIEMALS !!! NEE ECHT DES GEHT GARNET !! ich glaub ich les die scheiß kommis auch nichtmehr !!! da platz ich ja vor wut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAAAAA GENAUUU - die sollen zusammenbleiben und damit basta ! die sind sooo hamma zusammen ! so voll geil ich freu mich ja übelst für die !!!! geht doch net das sich JEDES paar trennt !!! TZZZZ <.< GENAU : santana + dave = HAPPY KLAINE FANS ! ohh seitwann werden denn WÜNSCHE WAHR???!! die leben wohl in ner rosaroten traumwelt aus zucker oder wie?!??! NEUUEEE FOLGEEEE IN 13 TAGENNNNNNN *___________* UHAAAA ICH HALTS NEMMA AUSSSSS !!! EBEN DIE BLEIBEN '''ZUSAMMEN '!!! MANNNNN !!! ja zusammen auf die prom & probleme haben & SIE LIEBEN SICH ABER TROTZDEM!!!! CAPICHÉ? OMG soviele kommis :-O !!! xD jaa eben die können doch garnet anderester als sich zu LIEBEN !!! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE !! GRR ! es gibt sooo viele DUMME , BEHINDERTE, GESTÖRTE , PSYCHO-LEUTE DIE NUR SCHEßE IM KOPF HABEN !!!!! OHHH DA KÖNNT ICH SCHONWIEDER KOTZEN WENN ICH SO DUMME KOMMIS LESE !!! dave & kurt AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH F*** YOU !!! geht -10000000000 mal garnichhhhhtttt !!! aber ja jetz ma wieder happy sein .. der is wirklich GENIAL ! ich liebe ja diesen spruch mit emily erdbeer und prinzessin lillyfee XD zuuu geil XD - oh und ich liebe dieses bild des du von ihm auf deiner seite hast .. des von "sexy " *__* - jaaa puckelberry .. quinn+finn ... quam ... finchel .. und was es da sonst noch so für optionen gibt XD also des is mir jetz ehrlich gesagt SCHEIß EGAL !!! biiiiitte lass den shit dave NICHT in der 3 staffel vorkommen !!! NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE !!!! ich lieb ja ALLE duetts von KLAINE und alle solos von kurt und von blaine *__* *seuftz* sooo wunderschön =) na wollen wir mal nur das beste für die beiden hoffen, nich wahr ? ;) heute war meine GFS dran .. ich war vooooll nervös in der pause davor .. ich hab ja gedacht das ich halber den text vergess oder so :D aber des ging eig. ganz gut ^^ die note will ich aber erst nächste woche wissen .. hmm ich hoff nur die versauen blaines stimme nicht .. ! ohh und die folge mit dem lied "empire state of mind " - also die erste der 2 staffel .. ich liiiieb ja diese outfit von kurt .. mit der sonnenbrille und seiner neuen frisur *_* hihi sooo geil ^^ sollte er öfters tragen :D nee französich kann nich nicht XD ich kann zwar "hallo, auf wiedersehn, wie gehts? & mein name ist lisa " sagen aber das wars dann auch shcon XD OHH süßßßß er beschützt ihn *_______* SEHEN WILL SEHEN WILL !!! vergiss nicht den link mir zu schicken ^^ is des dann die vorschau für die folge in 13 tagen??? ICH HOFFS JA SOWAS VON ! OMG OMG HABBBBBSSSS GEFUUNDENNNNNN *_*** man sieht sie zwar nur eine sekunde aber EGAL!!!!!!!!!!! aber des is ja die mit "born this way "d.h die kommt wohl erst in 20 tagen ...... MANNNNNOOOO ! ICH SCHAFF DAS ICH SCHAFF DAS !!! ruhig eiiin - und ausss atmen ..... des bringt echt was !! XD uhhhh ICH FREU MICH JA SOO HAMMERMÄßIG XDXDXDXDX JEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IloveKlaine 17:28, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 11 verdammte tage dann wird die folge online gestellt und dann sind ja auch ferien :D WOHH DUETTS LIIIIEBE ICH <3 vorallem die von Klaine *_* OHHJA ! man konnte da in der einen Szene Kurt's wütendes Gesicht sehen! er schien zu dneken: "lass die finger von meinem Freund !!! der gehört MIR! :D" achhh da kriegst son Thema in nem fach und musst darüber dann nen 10minuten vortrag halten -.- war eig ganz gut .. die note krieg ich am mittwoch! jaa hoffen wir doch echt mal das dave nicht Born this way singt !!!! der ruiniert den song!!!!!!!!!!!!! achwas das liegt sicher nur am fach :D WEHE die versaun noch mehr stimmen !! dannn setzt's was :D ohh quinn .. oder terri !!! is ja zum ausrasten ---.---' JAAA VOLL HEXY XD ne awas scherz :D sexy und ''hot ''halt :D jaa die haben sich alle üübelst verändert .. bis auf rachel .. die trägt immernoch genauso hässliche sachen wie zuvor ! JAJAAAA viiel besser .. nichtmehr so .. ich wieß net .. extravagant ! aber schon noch HAMMER! <3333 naja man konnte ihn aber auch nur in uniform sehn größtenteils! AUF JEDEN! ich frag mich auch echt was dave diesesmal angestellt hat ?!?! dass sogar der sonst so friedliche blaine aggressiv und handgreiflich wird ?!?! HOFFEN wir er gewinnt XD MUSS er ja !! WEHHHEEE die WAGEN DES NOCHMAL! heyy dann dreh ich durch !! aber machen die sicher net wens sogar shcon im vorspann vorkommt ! wär doch dämlich !!! auf was du so alles achtest XD wäre mir niiiiieee aufgefallen :D DER WIRD NICT VERLIEREN!!!! sicherlich nicht...er is viel zu klug dafür ! genau wie du sagst man braucht ne gewisse taktik & köpfchen und DAVE hat NIX von beidem !!!! nee ich hab nur facebook XD und du? ich frag mich shocn die ganze zeit woher du nur all die infos von glee kriegst XD?!! Deine Frage Hi Das ist bei mir auch, hab aber keine Ahnung warum dass so ist. Also es liegt nicht an dir. Gruß Turk Turklten 15:31, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi ich bins nochmal also bei mir siehts beim bilder einfügen jetzt wieder ganz normal aus, ich nehm mal an bei dir auch, oder? Gruß Turk Turklten 20:19, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Benutzerseiten Ich glaub schon dass das normal ist dass die jeder bearbeiten kann, ich schau aber mal nach ob mans umstellen kann, und gib dir danach bescheid (wahrscheinlich erst morgen). Gruß Turk Turklten 20:53, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, hab mal gesucht aber nichts gefunden um die Seite so zu sperren dass nur du sie bearbeiten kannst, ich hoffe mal dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt, falls doch kann natürlich der Benutzer gesperrt werden bzw. werde ich das Wikia Team kontaktieren ob eine solche Sperre möglich ist. Gruß Turk Turklten 17:26, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ''The season will end with Blaine explaining to the council on his decision to leave the Warblers and will cut to a scene of him smiling at Kurt's photo. '' JEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ich find des ja soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ich wusst ja vorher schon aber JETZ UHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! OMGGGGGGGG *---------* ICH TICK GRAD SOWAS VON AUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XDXDXDXD DES GLAUBST DU NET WIE ICH MICH DA WAHNSINNIG FREUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE hab des ausm englischen wikia .. in der folge "nationals" OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ich hab tränen in den augen und heule XD OHHH jetz is mein tag gerettetttttttttttttttttttttttttt :D die is klasse die signatur ^^ ich glaub ich werd meine auch ändern ! irgendwas orginales :D ohhhhhh mannnnn D: jetz is mein traum geplatzt ... ne ich denk schon das der auf jedenfall in der 3 staffel zu kurt auf die schule geht .. des steht ja schon fest oooder? ich hoffs SOOO SEHR! uhhh cool .. ich wusste eh immer das KLAAINE 4ever is <33333 *___* phhh SAM xD wenn ich mir ihn und Kurt schon vorstelle xD da kann ich ja nur dreckig lachen :D UHHHAAA "mehr als ein kuss" .. HMM darüber hatten wir doch schonmal fantasiert XD DES WÄR DER HAMMER !^^da würd ich mich nemma einkriegen :D weißte ich hab ja schon bei dem kuss fast nen herzinfakt gekriegt .. was mach ichn dann wenn die echt - !?! XD aber ich meine wenn die sagen "mehr als küssen" dann denkt man ja automatisch an DAS !! XD OMMGG XD achh dann bin ich noch unmöglicher :P joo gedichte sind voll der schrott ! da lern ich doch lieber mathe formeln auswendig XD ohh die deutsche folge gestern war voll toll ^^ .. weißte, die mit madonna *__* mit kurts 10 sekunden solo in ''like a prayer ''*________* und dem video von ''vouge ''XD da sah er wieder vooooooll sexy aus *_* schaust du samstags auch immer DSDS? ich hab nur die top 10 gesehen XD